Fearless
by theoneandonlyitgirl
Summary: The Russo siblings find out that their sister is adopted. Alex and Justin develop strong feelings for each other but Justin ends up going to a dance with Harper. UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

Justin said "Hey."

Alex tilted her head to Justin and back to thin air. "Hey."

"Wanna dance?"

**A FEW DAYS AGO**

"Alex, don't forget your jacket." Theresa said running to her daughter with a jacket in hand. "I don't you want you to pop anything this time."

"I won't, Mom." Alex smiled. She took the jacket and went outside with her brothers.

"Jerry?" Theresa plopped on a seat.

Jerry popped his head out in the kitchen. "What is it, honey?"

She sighed. "It's been fourteen years. Don't you think we should tell her?"

He sat down with his wife. "We had that option but you insisted that we shouldn't."

"I know," Theresa muttered. "But now I feel guilty."

"Me too." Jerry leaned in to hug Theresa. "Maybe we should tell her."

Alex met her best friend in front of her locker, whom she noticed was staring at Justin.

"Why does your brother look so sad today?" Harper wondered.

Alex said "Oh, he broke up with Miranda last night."

Harper's eyes lit up. "Really?"

Alex made a straight face.

"I mean," Harper added. "Why?"

"I don't know." Alex opened her locker. "Things aren't working out, I guess."

Alex slammed her locker closed as Harper said "Maybe I should cheer him up."

She grabbed Harper. "I wouldn't do that. His sadness is contagious."

The school bell rang and the two best friends went to class.

When the three siblings arrived home from school, their parents were standing in front of the kitchen.

"Kids, living room," Theresa said.

"Now." Jerry added.

Justin, Alex and Max had confused looks on their faces but they followed the orders instead.

The whole family sat down in the living room. "Your father and I have kept this secret for years." Theresa began. "And we realized that maybe we should've told all of you earlier."

"Okay, Theresa," Jerry said. "Tell them."

"Alex, you're adopted."

"WHAT?!" All three children reacted.

"Gently." Jerry muttered.

"That can't be right." Alex protested. "I'm Latina with a wee bit of Italian, like you guys!"

"We were very specific for what we wanted at the center." Jerry answered.

Justin said "B-but she has magic powers!"

"Yeah!" Max agreed.

Theresa replied. "That's because we adopted her from the Wizards Adoption Center."

"Great." Alex said.

"We thought your mother was barren, so we decided to adopt."

Max asked. "Why didn't you tell us before?"

"You know how parents do stupid things sometimes?" Jerry said.

"Yeah." All three wizards answered.

Theresa stated "This is one of them."

"I guess I'm not gonna keep my powers." Alex sighed.

"Hey!" Max reacted. "That's right!"

Justin high-fived Max.

"Boys." Their mother said.

"Excuse me." Alex ran up the stairs and into her bedroom.

She plopped down on her bed and sobbed quietly. She couldn't believe her loved ones aren't really her blood relatives. Besides that, she won't be able to keep her powers when Justin turns eighteen. Alex decided to cry herself to sleep.

The next day, Alex told Harper the bad news.

"Cool! Now you get to think your brother's cute!" Harper smiled.

"What??"

"I mean, that's sad not having your real family take care of you."

Alex said "I know. But my real family didn't want me anyways."

"How'd you know that?" Harper asked.

"Oh, I called the adoption center."

"Promise me you won't tell?" Alex added.

"Promise."

By lunch break, Alex noticed everyone in the hallway was staring at her.

Gigi Hollingsworth walked right past her. "Bonjour Alex, now that you're adopted: you should consider dating your 'brother'. He's cute."

As Gigi walked away, Alex's jaw dropped. "HARPER."

"I'm sorry! It slipped!" Harper cried.

"What do you mean it slipped?" Alex said angrily.

"People asked 'what's up?' and I blurted it out."

"To just how many?"

"One or two. Gossip travels faster than the speed of light."

"Well thanks a lot, Harper. Now, the whole school knows."

"I'm really sorry."

Alex sighed. "It's fine, at least we didn't we have to act like nothing happened. See you later."

As she walked upstairs, she tripped and dropped her books. When she bent down to reach them, someone helped her too.

Alex looked up. "Justin?"

"Alex."

Their fingers met placing them on the same book accidentally. Alex took the book, Justin cleared his throat. "Thanks."

"No prob."

Did Alex just feel frisson right there? No, it can't be. They're siblings, okay, not real siblings. But they're adoptive siblings; they're supposed to act like it.

"Why does everyone know you're adopted? Oh wait, lemme guess."

"Harper." They said in unison.

"Good guess." Alex said.

"See you around."

For the next couple of days, the kids were on duty at the Waverly Place Sub Station. Justin was behind the cash register, Max helped make the sandwiches and Alex served as the waitress.

"Good afternoon, sir. What will you be having?" Justin greeted.

"A Veggie Sub, extra lettuce. I want water with that."

"Alright, sir." Justin gave Max the order and started working on the sandwich.

Alex took the food to the customer. She unconsciously flipped her long black hair.

Justin couldn't help but think how cute she looked in that apron.

"Justin! There's a customer!" Max yelled.

"What would you want?" He snapped out of it and continued working.

"Great job, kids. You're doing so well working at the sub station." At the end of their shifts, Jerry was pleased. "Don't forget Alex, Justin: You'll be going to Wiz Tech for the spring break."

"Do we…" Alex paused. "I mean: Do _I_ have to?"

"Of course. Do you wanna be a wizard or not?" Justin said. "Oops. I'm sorry."

Max snickered quietly.

Alex muttered. "Yeah, whatever."

_It's a good thing you're cute_. She said in her head. _What? Alex, stop it_.

Jerry interfered. "Alex, you might as well nurture your powers while you still have it."

"Fine." She gave in and went upstairs.

She soon noticed that Justin was right behind her. "Hey." He said.

"What do you want?" Alex asked.

Justin smiled. "Oh nothing, I was just wondering if you'd wanna sneak out to the magic realm and go to the Shadowstone concert."

"No way! You have tick--?" Justin covered his hand over his adopted sister's mouth.

"Shh. We're sneaking out remember."

"I can't believe this." Alex whispered. "Shadowstone is like my favorite wizard band ever!"

"I know." He held Alex's wrist and ran to his bedroom. "We should probably duplicate ourselves first before we leave."

They both chanted "Edgebonoutosis!" and nailed it, this time. They put their clones in position and the real ones were ready to leave.

"Okay. What's the spell?" Justin wondered. _Come on, I gotta remember. Alex is looking forward to this. Think, Justin! Think!_

_He's so cute when he's thinking too hard_. Alex thought and spat "Transportium Veneficus Regnum."

In an instant, Alex and Justin were in front of the concert dome.

"You've been paying attention." Justin smiled.

Alex grinned and her adoptive brother reached in his jeans' left pocket for the tickets. They gave it to the bouncer and entered the arena.

"Our seats are…" Alex read the tickets. "1B and 2B."

Her eyes widened and looked at the tickets again. "You got us in the second row?!"

Justin said "Well, all those magic trading tips Dad taught us helped."

They sat down and suddenly the podium had blue smoke everywhere. As it cleared up, Shadowstone was on stage. Alex and the crowd went wild.

"Are you ready to rock?" The lead singer yelled enthusiastically.

Alex screamed even louder. Justin would've covered his ears but he decided he shouldn't be kill joy this time.

The band began playing their first song.

_I felt a spark between us_

_I never knew it_

_Til you looked in my eyes_

_It gave me butterflies_

Alex jumped up and down and started dancing. She pulled Justin to dance as well. He gave in, and they were having fun.

_You were the one_

_I needed all along_

_I found you_

_Never let me go_

After three hours of pure rock and roll exposure, the concert ended and Alex was tired. She hugged Justin for a few minutes. "Why did you do this?"

"Do what?" They broke the hug.

"Why did you take me to the best concert ever?" Alex clarified. "My birthday's not even a few weeks near."

Justin replied. "I felt bad that you didn't get to keep your powers once you get older. So I thought that maybe you should get a few perks once in a while."

"Well, thanks. It rocked."

"And rolled."

They both laughed and transported themselves home. Once they were back, the whole family was sleeping. Whew! They didn't get caught. They got rid of their dummies and went to bed.

The next day, a new flyer was posted on the school bulletin board. "The Spring Fling is on Saturday!" Alex said.

"Cool." Harper chimed in. "I'm going for the whole flower theme now."

A teacher walked by and Alex faced Harper. "Hey, I better go. I'm going to ask for an extra credit project from Mr. Collins."

"Okay."

Alex ran towards the teacher's direction and Harper approached Justin. "Hi, Justin."

Justin was busy arranging his books in his locker. "Hey, Harper."

"I was wondering," Harper stated. "If you'd want to go to the dance with me."

"You want to go to the dance with _me_?" Justin wondered.

Harper squealed. "I'd love to! Bye!"

"No, wait!" Justin tried to stop her but she was already too far to hear him.

When Justin turned around, he saw "Alex!"

* * *

Please review if you want more. No flames please. Thanks! :)

xoxo,

theoneandonlyitgirl


	2. Chapter 2

"Sorry I startled you." She said. "Aren't you gonna ask me something?"

"Like what?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "The dance."

"About that," Justin toyed with his fingers. "I'm going with Harper."

"You asked her?!"

"She asked me!"

"You said yes?!"

"Accidentally."

Alex patiently said "You know what? It's fine. I'm sure you'll have a great time with her at the dance." She walked away and so did Justin.

Suddenly someone called out "Hey Alex."

She turned around "Brad?"

"Hi."

"You want something?"

"Wanna go to the Spring Fling with me?"

Alex couldn't believe this was happening. "Why should I yes?"

"People need second chances." He said. "Besides, all the hotter girls are taken."

"Fine. Pick me up at seven."

"Great! See you then."

Saturday came and Justin was getting ready. He wore a nice black suit with matching leather shoes. He applied gel on his hair so it'd be sturdy the whole night. Meanwhile, Alex was getting ready as well. She smeared lipstick and lip gloss, put on eyeliner, and gave herself some blush.

Justin came downstairs. "My boy looks so handsome!" His mother gushed.

Jerry tried to touch the tip of his son's hair. "Been putting some gel again, huh?"

"Yeah." Justin replied. "Well, I better go."

Theresa asked "Aren't you going to wait for your sister?"

"That's _adopted_ sister." Max added.

His parents and his older brother glared at him. "What?"

"I heard that, Max!" Alex walked down their staircase.

Justin was in awe. She was wearing a sparkling red dress with flat sandals in the same color and had her hair up in a bun.

"That's not my sister." Max was in shock.

"Don't you mean _adopted_—" Justin mimicked.

Everyone glared at him instead. "Sorry."

"Alex, you look gorgeous." Theresa complimented.

"Our kids are growing up." Jerry said sentimentally.

Alex spoke "Guys, it's just a dance."

Then the doorbell rang, Jerry answered the door.

"Good evening, sir. Good to see you again." Brad reached his hand out and Jerry shook it. "Have you been working out?"

"Well..." Jerry was flattered.

Justin whispered to Alex. "You're going with Brad?"

"Hey, you're going with Harper." Alex whispered back and joined Brad outside. "See you there, Justin."

When Justin and Harper arrived at their assigned table, they were surprised Brad and Alex were sitting on the same one.

"Hey guys!" Harper greeted happily.

"Hi, Harper." Alex tried to look ecstatic.

"Your dress looks great on you." Brad began schmoozing again.

Harper sat down next to him. "Really?"

"Totally. The flowers are so cute."

Justin and Alex rolled their eyes.

Harper had her hair down in a headband and was wearing a white floral dress. "Thanks! I'm going for the whole flower theme."

"Nice." Brad grinned. "Could I get you some punch?"

"Sure."

"Alex?" He turned to his date.

"No thanks."

As Brad left, Harper gushed. "Wow, Alex. Your date is so nice."

"Not really." Justin and Alex said at the same time.

Harper looked confused. "What do you guys mean? He liked my flower theme."

"Harper, he was just schmoozing you." Alex explained. "He does that all the time."

Brad came back with one plastic cup of punch in hand. "Here you go."

"Thanks."

Brad sat down and whispered "Alex, you wouldn't mind if I asked your friend to dance, would you?"

"Of course not." She replied. "Knock yourself out."

He turned to Harper. "May I have this dance?"

Harper turned to Justin. "Is that okay?"

"Sure. Go ahead." Justin answered.

Brad and Harper walked hand in hand to the dance floor.

After a few boring minutes, Justin said "Hey."

Alex tilted her head to Justin and back to thin air. "Hey."

"Wanna dance?"

Alex answered. "I don't know."

"Our dates shouldn't be the only ones having fun."

"I guess so."

Justin suddenly asked "Do you still like that Taylor Swift song?"

Alex said. "Yeah. Why?"

"Alex is looking great in red, change the music to 'Fearless' instead."

_There's something about the way_

_The street looks when it's just rained_

_There's a glow off the pavement_

_Walk me to the car_

_And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there_

_In the middle of the parking lot _

_Yeah_

Alex dropped her jaw as Justin stuck his hand out to her. She took it and they walked to the dance floor.

She put one arm on his shoulder, he put one hand on her waist, and they held hands with their other one. They began swaying to the music.

_We're drivin down the road _

_I wonder if you know_

_I'm tryin so hard not to get caught up now_

_But you're just so cool_

_Run your hands through your hair_

_Absent-mindedly making me want you_

"Thanks," Alex managed to say. "For changing the song and everything."

"No prob." Justin smiled.

_And I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me head first_

_Fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_

_In a storm in my best dress_

_Fearless_

Alex managed to say "Sorry if I overreacted about the whole Harper thing."

"It's okay." Justin replied. "I should've just said no."

She shook her head. "No, that would've hurt her feelings. You did the right thing."

_So baby drive slow _

_Til we run out of road_

_In this one horse town_

_I wanna stay right here in this passenger seat_

_You put your eyes on me in this moment now_

_Capture it _

_Remember it_

They both glanced at Brad and Harper dancing.

"At least they're enjoying themselves." Justin commented.

"Yeah." Alex giggled. "So are we."

_And I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me head first_

_Fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_

_In a storm in my best dress_

_Fearless_

Alex suddenly put her arms around Justin's neck. He followed by putting both hands on her waist.

_Well you stood there with me in the doorway_

_My hands shake _

_I'm not usually this way but_

_You pull me in and I'm a little more brave_

_It's the first kiss_

_It's flawless_

_Really something _

_It's fearless_

Alex rested her head on Justin's chest as they continued dancing.

She looked up and they both stared at each other for a long time when Justin leaned in and their lips met.

_And I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me head first_

_Fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_

_In a storm in my best dress_

_Fearless_

**THE END.**

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did writing it.:) I don't usually support incest pairings but what the heck, I've landed on the ship. Haha.)) The song is entitled "Fearless" by Taylor Swift, I chose this song because Selena said that its currently her favorite; she mentioned it in one of her vlogs (with Demi).

Please **review**! No flames, okay?:) Thanks ILY.

xoxo,

theoneandonlyitgirl


End file.
